The Ensorcellment
by deathdealerreaper
Summary: A bearer of hope encounters another. Both are desperate, and Cronus is more than willing to press himself on Eridan. They are alike in some ways, and very different in others, but they are both unlikely to be forgiven, at least they have that in common. This story takes place after the mini-strife.


Eridan was dead, not that the fact bothered him so much. Really the biggest issue was how he died, blindsided and cut down by a rookie mistake, he turned his back on the body. Thinking about it made him upset, not to mention the fact that his death caused the ending of his most empowered feelings of his life, but alas here he was, dead, in a dream bubble of his own room stuck with a large collection of wands Eridan was breaking one by one as he sat behind his desk, regretting saying he would go on a fucking date with a guy whose flirting tactic had been to fucking poke him with a cod piece, and then call it a "honest mistake". Eridan felt himself curse his own desperation, which had followed him even in death. He remembered Cronus leaning in and whispering to him, "We can hammer out the details later chief." before running off. He remembered how close he had been, and how he smelled, it was like a smooth oiled fish that invaded his personal space, not to mention Eridan KNEW that fucker smelled him, like Eridan was the choice prey for a stupid trashy version of himself.

A small thought however did enter Eridan's mind, the fact that he was so willing to ask, and get up all over Eridan like that perplexed him. Like he did not give a fuck if I just regretted him on the spot. How did he do that so simply?, It was something that bugged Eridan, he never had the ability to just walk up and flirt that way with an air of confidence, and even when he did ask someone to be in a relationship with him they could surely smell his fear of rejection, and it made Eridan think of Fef, and it angered him, she had shut him down and made him feel horrid, like he was not worth anything, when in fact Eridan KNEW he was worth dating and knowing, he had to be. But still... Cronus had something to be admired, a relaxed feeling under that strong sweat smell that made it clear he was not scared. Perhaps if Eridan was more like that...

"Fuck, no wwhy wwould I wwant to be even slightly like a rude greasy fuck like that?" Left Eridans lips almost as soon as he had that foolish thought.

And then Eridan felt himself jump slightly as a set of strong knocks rattled his door.

"I'll be there in a sec!", Eridan yelled as he used his ability, granted to all dead trolls, to instantly change into his more presentable garb, he would die of embarrassment if anyone caught him in his "spring" attire that he enjoyed wearing while alone. Although he wondered who the hell would visit him here, or how they even found him. But he did not really care, he was dead, not much really mattered or made sense for him at the moment, so why even question it?

Barely any time had passed before another set of knocks began to ring out just as Eridan took his second step, and then he felt himself anger just slightly at the rudeness, he was at his door on the third step. Grabbing the handle he felt himself say "I said just-," and then he was taken back as he swung the door open, "Oh-Hello, ww-hats up?", was what came out of Eridan mouth in a fluster bit of shuddering and pauses. Fucking smooth prince.

It was Cronus, dressed in tight fitting jeans, a white shirt and of course a black jacket with a black belt, the typical greaser get up with slicked backed hair and a unlit smoking device in his lips, he looked sharp in an raw unrefined way, and it impressed Eridan much more than the silly Bard outfit he had seen in the first encounter they shared. But that was not what took Eridan by surprise. It was how close Cronus instantly got, how that raw unrefined feeling of boldness and breath hit him. He felt himself gulp and get nervous, he had to turn this around. He was a prince of hope not some schoolgirl to be swooned at, and to melt before his ancestor would simply be unacceptable! Taking one step back Eridan placed his hand to the bridge of his glasses, as a tactical movement to hopefully hide the awe, and perhaps the light purple blush he held on his face. Cronus just rose his eyebrow, and then spoke with smooth yet serious tone.

"Well chief ,I am here to maybe hammer out those details, and are you going to let me in, or are you just going to let me freeze in the cold here? After all vwe were just getting to know each other before that rumble began to throw down. I really was not into it, I am more of a fists only man myself," Cronus was talking in a relaxed manner, clearly just saying what was on his mind, and Eridan observed this behind the cover of his hand until he finally lowered it after taking a sigh having "adjusted" his glasses.

"Look, ok let me be blunt wwith you, I am sort of regretting saying I wwas up for a date. Don't get me wwrong, I am up for hanging out, but wwell, ummm look, I wwas being honest wwhen I said I thought you were trash. Like ok, you poked me wwith a codpiece and I really just said I wwas wwiling to go on a date to sort of just get you off my back, and I ... well I am not sure, it is sort of odd to think you wwere the ancestor I inspired to be wwhen I hear the rumors about you... I mean as I said, I am fine wwith hanging out, and maybe getting to become friends for sure, but am not sure if I can do the wwhole, glubbing dating thing. It just tends to end with bodies, all the bodies, and I am just tired of it, so basically here and now you are being formally rejected on the dating idea, but I am fine with hanging out and ya knoww... having someone to talk to me, it is not like anyone else comes over or really is in a mood to talk to me," Eridan, knew this guy would not put up with this emotional bullshit. Or at least this guy would be put off by it... not that Eridan hoped he would be like that, he was just being honest. He just hoped this guy would be willing to hang out, despite the rejection that had been thrown at him. Why did he even wish to hang out with this greasy guy? Cause this guy was hot? He was. Was it cause this fucker was his ancestor? Partly, even if he was a bad ancestor, it would be interesting to get to know him. But it was more just out of desperation, and the realization that regardless of anything, he needed someone to talk to. Not even a moirail, just a friend would be nice, or someone he could just feelings jam with. Not that it mattered, he knew this guy would just not be willing to talk to him now, he was pretty pathetic to be honest, out of desperation he said he would go on a date in that moment and now he just wished to take it back, but still hang out? Cronus would consider him lame, and horrid and-

"That's cool chief, my offer still stands. But I will point out I didn't take shots at you for being a wimp that killed a bunch of trolls cause a certain fish princess dumped ya cause she was tired of being your mommy cuttlefish all the time," Cronus said while smirking and watch Eridan flush purple with rage.

"YOU RUDE FUCKING BASTARD, I NEVER needed ANYONE to look after me! Least of all that pathetic weak excuse of a princess who always thought she was better than me, and what are you? Some moronic fucking pervert that is going so low as to ask his fucking descendant out on a date. So fuck off, I fucking can just add you to the list of people I fucking hate," Eridan yelled as he primed his arm to slam the door shut, seeing this Cronus slipped in just before Eridan slammed the door shut shut with a loud crack.

"Thanks for sharing your black feelings with me chief, and letting me in. Nice place you got here. I... I am surprised to see so many vwands. You think magic is real like I used to by in my vwizarding days?" This asshole fucking was pressing all of his buttons now, and he was oh god. Eridan watched in horror as this guy began to poke at his stuff, namely his maps and plans sitting on his desk.

"Hey stop messing with that stuff you fuck! Those are my noble plans, and WHY THE FUCK do you think I am going to let you just stay in here, and let you TELL me what my feelings are black or otherwise? I do not think magic is real IT IS FAKE BULLSHIT. You are... urg this is too fucking much. Whatever fine, it doesn't matter anyway. Fine whatever, I just... I just would have hoped my fucking ancestor who inspired me to be wwho I am wwould fucking come back and be there for me like he was before, a noble figure that could be aspired to be, but now he is gone forever replaced by your sorry ass, just... fuck you," Eridan was just exhausted he had spent so much of himself on killing trolls before he died, and he sometimes feel that emotional weight he carried finally hit him, he felt his emotions just overwhelm him, and as Eridan spoke his voice grew weaker and weaker.

Suddenly the air around Cronus changed. "Hey, did anyone else knock on your door? I'm here for you, and as I said I am not so bad if you get to knovw me, sure I am self centered rude and perhaps well trash, but I also know this about you. You're a noble thur en thur and I am just a common man here, making art and being on the edge of style. Get what I am saying here chief? I am not your ancestor he was a different guy in a different pair of shoes than this cool cat. Besides, I have a feeling you're not going to reject me forever, we are two destructivwe souls on a course for hell and you know it chief. I understand those feelings of rejection you have in your heart, and that hatred for all the fakes that you spent time on, how they tossed you aside like dirty rags flapping in the wind. I need someone to fill a quad, and so do you, but unlike all those others you can be assured that I will be genuine, I will not just break up with you out of the blue, cause I know how that can be. Not that I am so bothered by it nowadays, when you are as dead for as long as I am you become jaded. But that is beside the point. You have not denied black feelings, admit it your sexually attracted to me, and that is the first step," Cronus was smirking so hard like a bastard and Eridan just had one thing to say to him.

"I hate you," was said with Eridan looking straight at Cronus.

And Cronus seemly only had one thing to say himself.

"Score"


End file.
